


Taste So Sweet

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 🖤 [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Consensual, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentleness, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Staring, Touching, Warm, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Take you like a drug. I taste you. You ask me what I'm thinking about. I'll tell you that I'm thinking about. Whatever you're thinking about. Tell me something that I forget. But you might have to tell me again. It's crazy what you do for a friend.'[Trevor x Lamar] ♡
Relationships: Lamar Davis & Trevor Philips, Lamar Davis/Trevor Philips
Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 🖤 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Taste So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/gifts).



> 💙⚣♡❦

Trevor was alone. He's on the bed, on his back. He was lying down there, staring at the ceiling. His mind faded, him being deep in his thoughts. 

His thoughts were on _him_ , about Lamar. Strangely enough. 

That older guy didn't want to fuck things up with this younger guy, but he.. 

Then, he shaked his head. He won't say it or even think that. 

He closed his eyes again, staying there. He was still thinking, in these thoughts. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Now it was late at night, dark and cold out there, like always. With a chilly breeze. 

There's bright city lights and loud music outside. 

Although it was warm inside. A silence was between them, it was nice and peaceful. 

Like a high feeling, but they haven't taken drugs of any kind. 

They did drink though, enjoying their time together. They are at Lamar's place, in his room. 

Both guys were just talking about stuff, as they had a few beers and drank alcohol with each other, slowly getting drunk. 

That eventually led to something else. Something more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are intoxicated, loving that feeling. They're out of it, although just slightly. 

Trevor didn't know what he was doing, until it was a little too late to take it back, only wanting to be closer to him for longer than usual. He can't resist it, for some reason. 

He had pushed Lamar down onto the bed. He gets on top of him. 

Lamar was lying down, staying there while on his back. He was letting Trevor do what he wanted. Strangely enough. He didn't know the reason for it himself. He had a thought, but then he tried not to think about it ethier. 

'..loving him, another guy, would be gay. I don't get down like that. But why do I always think about him though? I have feelings for him..but that's..' he thought, to himself. 

He also had a blush. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he noticed that this older male gazed over at him. It made his face get heated up, like it was burned or something. Though not really. 

Trevor was getting closer to him. Slowly. 

It's not like they haven't touched each other before. 

There was this one time, the first and last time it happened (because Trevor never asked again). They had been drunk that time and Trevor convinced Lamar to do stuff with him. Which just involved them giving each other handjobs at the same time. 

But this was different. 

Trevor hadn't asked ever again. Because he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Lamar. He had a good thing with him. He didn't want to mess that up. They have been getting closer for a few months now. 

Although ever since that night, he can't stop thinking about it, about him. He wants _him_. He was wanting Lamar so badly that it almost hurts. To not even be near him was painful. He wanted to be close to him, in that way. To hold him, to be held by him, to touch him and the other way around. To hear his breathing, his heartbeat when they stare at each other in the eyes. To kiss all of that dark skinned body while he.. 

'Fuck..I want him so bad..' he also thought, to himself. 

Trevor almost couldn't resist it, the urge or temptation to do something, he can't take it anymore. 

A thought rang clearly in his mind. 

That more than anything else, he just wanted to love him. He loves him.. 

Trevor leaned down, over him. He kissed Lamar, on the lips. He felt it. He loved these soft lips. 

Lamar was shocked, still blushing, although he stayed there. He also kissed him. 

Trevor had a smile. He was really loving Lamar's lips, filled with softness. A warm feeling was in him too. 

He deepened that kiss, slowly, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He tasted him. He loved that sweetness he gets. He kept tasting him, wanting more of that. 

Lamar hummed softly. He also lets out a noise, a slight moan at that feeling. His blush darkened. 

Trevor just grinned, smirked, it being softer than usual. 

They are kissing for a bit now. 

After awhile it seemed like, they both pulled apart from this kiss, but not away from each other. They both panted, their breaths mixed. 

They stay close to one another, just staring again. 

Both guys stripped, starting to take their clothes off, throwing it all down on the ground. Until they are only in boxers. 

Lamar blushed a bit, into a reddish shade, on his dark skin. He was already flustered. 

Trevor just smiled. He eyed him. He touched and kissed down Lamar's body, gently, as he also caressed that darkened skin. 

"You're good looking and attractive~ You're so warm~ You taste very sweet~" he said to him, telling Lamar what he thought about him. 

Lamar shivered slightly, at Trevor's low voice. He's blushing again, deeply. At everything that he heard. Although he liked it too, all of what Trevor said and told him, it made him feel loved. 

A happiness was in Trevor too, that he could finally do this to Lamar. 

"I really like you. I have feelings for you, it's been like that for awhile now." Trevor confessed his love for him. He meant it. 

"..I like you too." Lamar kept his blush, it was darker now, although he also had a smile. 

That made Trevor feel very happy. 

It was rare to see Lamar act so shy, but Trevor didn't seem to mind, in fact he thought that this other male was adorable. 

Trevor loved how sensitive Lamar was, as he's touching him, taking in that sight. 

Lamar almost arches himself, but he keeps his body on the bed. He let out some noises and quiet hums. He loved Trevor's touch, secretly. 

Trevor knew this though, just by the way that Lamar acted with him. 

He was kissing Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark on that dark skin there. He marked him. 

Lamar let out another noise, shivering more. 

Trevor had a grin at that again. 

Now he kissed Lamar's thighs. On this soft, dark skin. He loved it, he takes in every detail of him. He resisted leaving marks though. 

Lamar lets out a soft hum. A low noise, from within his voice, passed his once closed lips. It caused him to blush, his dark skin had a reddish shade again now. 

They really want each other. It's obvious by everything. 

Both of them strip their last pieces of clothing. They threw their boxers on the ground, with everything else. 

They are naked now. 

Lamar knows what's gonna happen next. He can't help with what he was feeling. 

He was nervous and unsure. It's showing in his expression and in his eyes. 

Trevor reassured him that everything would be okay, that he will be alright, in his own way. 

He kissed Lamar on the lips again, gently now. 

Lamar was feeling comfort from that, strangely enough. He relaxed for a bit. He felt comfortable with him. 

Trevor was pulling apart from it again, reaching into the nightstand drawer now. He found a condom and a bottle of lube in there, thankfully. 

He was gonna try not to hurt him, hoping that he wouldn't. He was going to prepare Lamar first though, making sure that he was stretched and all of that. 

Trevor was lubing his fingers in this clear stuff, then he put the bottle down. He rubbed the entrance of that other male's, carefully. 

Lamar felt this, letting out a hum and a low noise at that. 

Trevor feels that Lamar is relaxing and it's okay to keep going. He was pushing two of his fingers in him. 

Lamar gasped sharply, feeling strange. He let out pained breaths as well. He was tensing. 

Trevor shushed him, calmly. "It's okay. Relax." 

Lamar nodded at that. He was taking a deep breath. 

Trevor made sure that Lamar was alright, then he kept at it. He fingered, spreading him open. He curled and twisted those fingers, he scissored the ring of muscle too. 

Lamar bit his lower lip, trying not to let out any more noises, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that these fingers felt so good. 

He wondered how pleasurable it would be with Trevor actually inside him. He shaked his head, not wanting to think about it, blushing madly. 

Trevor noticed, smirking, although he didn't say anything about it. He was kissing Lamar's inner thighs and legs as he kept going with his fingers. 

Until he finally pulled them out now. 

He opened that condom, putting it on, then he was lubing his shaft (after he grabbed the bottle again). He made sure that it was covered. Then, he puts this bottle on the nightstand. 

Lamar watched him do all that. He kept himself calm. Or at least he tries to. 

Trevor was noticing that, although he stayed quiet. He was grabbing him again, his grip on Lamar now. Like earlier. He grips onto Lamar's legs. He spreads them open. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

He pushed inside Lamar, slowly, halfway. He felt those tight walls. 

Lamar whimpered, feeling it as pain went through him. He breathed heavily now. He tensed again. His body was shaky. 

Trevor was noticing all this, that made his own heart hurt slightly. His eyes softened. He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. He comforted him. He stays still, letting Lamar adjust to it. 

Lamar felt loved again from that alone. He let out some breaths, slowly calming down. 

He adjusted to everything. Eventually. 

That's when Trevor started to thrust. 

Lamar lets out a low, soft moan. 

Trevor loved it, wanting to hear more of those sweet moans from him. He was also loving Lamar's tightness, it felt very good inside him. 

He starts thrusting. In and out of Lamar. He goes harder and deeper, medium paced. 

Lamar felt that shaft in his tight walls, as he was sweating down that sensitive part of his dark skin, he moaned loudly. 

He was feeling it as his body was shaking, trembling. He was already overwhelmed, fully flustered and a blushing mess. There were slight tears in his eyes. He was aware of everything around him and what's happening, adjusting. Although it was like he drowned in that feeling. He was gripping onto the bed sheets, tightly. Like his life depended on it, which it kinda does. All of this wasn't enough, not nearly, yet too much. At the same time. 

Trevor noticed, slowing down his thrusts. He was whispering to him. "Calm down." His tone of voice was gentle. Strangely enough. But it was nice. 

Lamar loved it. He was loving that low but gentle voice from Trevor. 

He also appreciated what he was doing. He calmed himself down. 

Trevor started thrusting again, his pace was slower, an even rhythm. 

Lamar was moaning a bit. He liked that pacing. It was different and it felt good. 

Trevor made love to him, slowly, it was sweet and passionate. 

He kept each and every thrust evenly paced. Carefully. He wasn't use to this kind of sex. Although he didn't mind doing it like that for him. 

Lamar moaned softly. He loved these deep and slow thrusts. 

Trevor leaned down over him again now. He heard Lamar's calm heartbeat and silent breathing, during their love making. 

He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, with such gentleness. It's strange, different yet nice. He thrusted a bit inside him. 

Lamar moans again. He arched his back. 

"..Trevor~" 

"Lamar~" 

Their warm bodies are against each other. So close. They both feel something within them intensifying slowly, heat radiating off them during it. It was a sensation and pleasured bliss that they loved. It felt so good. 

Trevor was still leaning. He gave him another kiss, feeling the softness of Lamar's lips once more. 

They both hum in this kiss now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they reached their climax and both of them came. 

They had calmed down again, after awhile. 

Trevor pulled out of him. Slowly, carefully. He took off the now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them off with a small cloth too, throwing that out as well. 

He also lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them, covering their bare bodies. 

After that, they're cuddling. They stay close to each other again. 

Both guys nuzzled against one another, snuggled even closer. They are taking in each other's scents. They loved feeling that warmth as they stayed there, a nice silence between them. 

They cuddled for awhile, staying there, just loving that closeness and intimacy. Especially this quietness. 

Trevor had his stare on him, quietly, into Lamar's eyes. "I love you." he whispered to him, softly with his low voice. 

Lamar blushed a bit. Although he also had a smile. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Trevor's eyes. "..I love you too, Trev." 

They both smiled again, feeling warmer than ever before. 

Both guys closed their eyes, resting now, slowly falling asleep and eventually they did. They slept peacefully together, for the rest of that night, in this silence. In a warm embrace, a feeling of love within their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 🖤♥️💚


End file.
